Stuck In The Moment
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Ketika mereka dipertemukan kembali, dalam sebuah Kondisi yang menyesakkan Hati./"Tapi kau kesakitan."/"B-bagaimana... rasanya?" /"Dan aku tak keberatan jika setelahnya, semua ini berakhir."/Karena Matsuri tahu, dimana Gaara berada/Gaara meralat. "Anak kita." Warn: DLDR! Strong!Hina First GaaxHina Request from L-nee :D Chap 4: UP! COMPLETED! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck In The Moment**

Disclaimer: **Naruto Milik MK**

Pair: **Gaara x Hinata**

Rate: **M (Chap ini masih aman)**

Genre: **Romance/ Hurt**

Warn: **DLDR! Mainstream, Masih prolog, banyak kekurangan (TYPO, EYD salah, dan lainnya)** j **adi yang tidak suka Gaara x Hinata silahkan tekan Tombol back! :D**

Ini Fict GH pertamaku, requestan L-nee :3 jadi jika masih amatir mohon dimaklumi T_T #maaf kalau Ganjen, nee#

Story By: **Hikari No Aoi**

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Hinata P.O.V

Langkahku berjalan dengan gontai, namun aku masih saja setia untuk menggenggam _Red Wine_ di tangan kiriku. Asap rokok yang masih menyala juga menemani tiap langkahku-yang setiap saat ku hisap. Dan entah mengapa, efek rokok yang harusnya mampu menenangkanku malah membuat dadaku makin sesak! _Damn_.

"Hinata?" Meski dentuman musik _DJ_ di diskotik ini cukup memekakkan telinga, namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara laki-laki yang memanggilku samar-samar. ia memanggil namaku dengan nada penuh keraguan, lalu mendekatiku perlahan.  
"Kau.. Hinata, kan?"

Aku memincingkan mataku untuk menatap pemuda ini agar bisa lebih jelas, sayangnya lampu diskotik yang berwarna-warni malah membuat mataku terasa sakit. Ditambah dengan cahayanya yang minim membuat tempat ini terlihat remang sekali, biasalah untuk _Sex Party,_ _Striptaese, and you know what i mean_.

Aku hanya menggumamkan sebuah nama begitu aku tahu dia siapa. Sosoknya yang begitu femiliar membuatku merasa sudah mengenalnya lama. "Ga-Gaara?"

Oh ya, benar! dia Gaara. Dia tinggal disini, Di Sunagakure. Aku berada disini karena lari dari Masalah hidupku, ahh...pengecut memang, tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk melupakan pacarku yang telah menikah dengan gadis lain. _Hell!_

Brengsek, setan! Apapun itu... mereka bajingan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kudengar suaranya yang lantang, mencegahku untuk meminum _Red Wine_ yang masih ku genggam, ada kekhawatiran disana. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu mencemaskanku, huh?

Aku hanya diam saja saat ia merebut minumanku dan membuang rokokku. Ohh Gaara, inilah mengapa aku meninggalkanmu. Kau itu terlalu membosankan...

Dan juga baik. terlalu baik, untukku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku lagi untuk meninggalkanya. Bertemu dengan Gaara disini pasti akan memunculkan banyak masalah. _Tsk_ , sialan! Dimana lagi agar aku bisa lari, hah?

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ku rasakan tubuhku menyentuh lantai dan semuanya terasa gelap, yang aku dengar sebelumnya hanyalah lengkingan suara Gaara-cinta pertamaku dahulu, Memanggil namaku.

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Aku melenguh pelan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang yang terasa menyilaukan. Mulutku yang terasa aneh, segera membuat kedua manik Lavenderku terbuka.

 _Apa yang..._

"Agh- syukurlah kau sudah sadar, B-bisa mundur sebentar?"

Mataku mengerjab selama beberapa saat, memandangi leher jenjang yang barusan aku 'makan'. Banyak sekali bercak merah disana, huh?

Eh?

" _What the-_ " Gaara terlihat meringis Saat aku menyingkir dari tubuhnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan ia segera mengusap lehernya cepat-cepat.

"Apa yang kau-hik, lakukan?" Aku memincingkan mata, meminta penjelasan. Meski aku tahu bahwa aku yang telah 'menyerangnya', namun terlalu tinggi harga diri seorang Hinata Hyuuga untuk mengakuinya, maaf saja.

Laki-laki berambut merah _Maroon_ di hadapanku ini tampak membuang pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Dan meski hanya sekejap mata, Aku bisa melihat luka yang menganga di kedua iris _Jade_ nya.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk."

aku mengangguk perlahan, kemudian meraba dinding _Lobby_ Hotel yang terasa begitu dingin di tanganku. Begitu aku memutuskan untuk menghindar dari Gaara, aku tak lagi memiliki tumpuan.

Ah benar juga. Aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa. semuanya yang aku miliki, telah sirna.

aku tahu, aku telah hancur sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kekasih Hatiku yang selama ini aku puja, begitu mudahnya melakukan ini semua. Cih, sekarang aku malah terlihat mengiba, huh? Aku tidak butuh simpatik! Buang jauh-jauh rasa itu! aku benar-benar tak butuh belas kasihan dari siapapun!

Tapi...

Saat aku sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini, aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. bahwa Rasa itu masih ada, Dan semakin hari terasa lara. Sungguh, semua perasaan itu benar-benar membuatku tersiksa!

Hatiku... sakit.

Aku kembali merasakan pandanganku mengabur, kemudian tubuhku terasa terhuyung-huyung. Aku yakin aku akan pingsan lagi, andai Gaara tak sigap menolongku.

Telapak tangannya yang hangat, begitu kuat menopang tubuhku yang sudah sekarat. Sedekat ini dengannya membuatku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Ahh... betapa wangi ini sangat aku rindukan.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" suaranya yang masih seperti dulu, benar-benar membawaku untuk hanyut ke dalam masa lalu.

Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bernostalgia, hm?

"Antarkan aku pul-hik pulang, sayang."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Read And Review Please? :D**

 **Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara merebahkan tubuh Hinata pada kursi di sebelahnya. Setelah selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman, pemuda berambut Merah tersebut segera memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin. Namun tepat sebelum Gaara mulai menginjak pedal gas, _handphone_ miliknya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

 _Sasori Calling..._

Menekan tombol hijau, pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu kemudian menjawab telepon dari sahabatnya. Memang ini saat yang tepat untuk pamitan, karena Gaara sudah menghilang di pestanya tanpa memberi kabar dahulu. "Ah, ya Sasori, aku ada keperluan mendadak." Katanya.

 _Jade_ Gaara melirik Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya, melihat sang gadis yang begitu polos saat terlelap membuat Gaara tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

 _Dia begitu manis._

" _Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"_ suara Sasori terdengar samar dengan alunan musik menghentak yang lebih mendominan, pemuda Akasuna itu masih berada di dalam ternyata.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf Sasori."

" _Hei, Gaara tapi pestanya-"_

Tut... tut... tut...

 **Stuck In The Moment**

Disclaimer: **Naruto Milik MK**

Pair: **Gaara x Hinata**

Rate: **M (Chap ini Lime-kecut)**

Genre: **Romance/ Hurt**

Warn: **DLDR! Mainstream, Masih pemanasan *?*, ALUR LAMBAT banyak kekurangan (TYPO, EYD salah, dan lainnya)** j **adi yang tidak suka Gaara x Hinata silahkan tekan Tombol back! :D**

Ini Fict GH pertamaku, requestan **L-nee** :3 jadi jika masih amatir mohon dimaklumi T_T #maaf kalau Ganjen, nee#

Terimakasih banyak untuk; **Mia-san, Virgo24, Anggun840, Yuka, Watanabe Niko, seman99i, I'am Hinata Lovers, Yuka, Lgaara, Taara, Tiasiambaton, Yuka, Mia-san** ^_^ Padahal masih prolog, Hika sangat berterimakasih karena kalian sangat semanat menunggu fict ini :') terimakasih banyak! #bungkuk#

Story By: **Hikari No Aoi**

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Lampu merah yang menghentikan laju mobil Gaara membuat pemuda itu melempar pandangan matanya keluar jendela, hah... waktu sudah menjelang dini hari, tapi Jantung kota ini tak pernah sepi. Kenapa?

Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada stir kemudi, Gaara berharap agar ia bisa membunuh waktu dengan hal ini. Antrian yang begitu panjang, membuat pemuda berjaket kulit hitam itu memutar bola matanya kesal. Ayolah, ia harus segera mengantar Hinata-benar juga, ia baru bertemu dengan mantan gadis ini beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi mana mungkin Gaara tahu alamat rumahnya? Harus bagaimana ia mengantar Hinata pulang-kartu identitas! Ah, iya. Pasti Hinata membawanya!

Baru saja hendak menoleh, Gaara dikejutkan dengan kelakuan sang sulung Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba 'melakukan sesuatu' pada pangkal pahanya.

"Wii... Gaara-kun t-tidul," ujar Hinata lalu terkekeh geli tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tak mau Gaara menolak, Hinata malah dengan cepat membenamkan wajahnya di sana. 'membangunkan' si 'kecil' yang masih pulas dalam 'kamar'nya. "Bangunhh..."

 _Clap!  
Clap!  
Clap!_

 _What the fuck!_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Hinata!" mencoba untuk melepaskan gadis mabuk itu dari 'barang'nya, Gaara malah tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa mengingat posisinya yang sedang mengemudi. Andai ia mendorong Hinata dengan paksa, maka gadis itu akan terbentur stir kendaraan dan jatuh menimpa pedal gas mobil.

Sial, ia harus bagaimana?!

merasakan lidah basah-hangat milik Hinata yang bermain pada 'adik'nya, membuat Gaara menahan nafas. Astaga... ada apa dengan Hinata?! Apa dia tidak tahu dengan kelakuannya sekarang, huh?!

"Hinata kau mabu-khh..." mencengkram rambut indigo itu lembut, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara tersebut masih memiliki kesadaran untuk melawan semua ini. Ia akan menghentikan Hinata, mumpung masih belum terlambat! "Me-menyingkirlah, Hina-aghh!"

Sayangnya, gadis yang tengah menghisap 'mainan' baru itu malah asik sendiri dan tidak mendengarkan Gaara. Bibirnya yang mungil, tampak penuh dan hanya bisa 'melahap' setengahnya saja.

Jika belum sepenuhnya 'bangun' saja sudah penuh begini, bagaimana jika 'barang' Gaara ini sudah siap nanti?  
"Hmphh- a-aku balu melihat sebesal ini-mhh..."

 _WHAT?!_ Berati... "Ka-kau sudah pern-ahh?"

Melepaskan 'adik' Gaara tersebut dengan cepat, Hinata hanya menyeringai sebagai jawabannya. "Ini pertama bagiku, lohh..."

Sontak, kedua manik Gaara terbelalak. Astaga! Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?!  
melihat kesempatan yang bagus ini, pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu segera mendorong Hinata ke tempat duduknya semula, dan memasangkan kembali sabuk pengaman yang sudah lepas entah sejak kapan.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya jangan memancingku." Ujar Gaara sungguh-sungguh, sebagai lelaki... ia ingin melindungi Hinata. jadi, ia tidak akan menghancurkan masa depan Hinata begitu saja. Ditambah dengan kondisinya yang tengah mabuk berat, Gaara tidak ingin mereka berdua menyesal kedepannya.

"Duduklah dengan tenang." Ujarnya kemudian.

Hinata memberontak, ia mencengkram sabuk pengaman itu dan menariknya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan, lepaskan!"

"Psst, Hinata! jangan berisik, nanti-"

"LEPASKAN! TOLONG!" Teriakan Hinata yang semakin menjadi membuat Gaara salah tingkah, belum lagi lampu merah yang mulai berganti warna semakin membuatnya kalut. "GAARA, LEPASKAN!"

"Shh, Hinata... tidak apa-apa, jangan berteriak." Kata Gaara lembut, ia memegang pundak gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Diamlah disana sebentar."

"TIDAK MAU, LEPASKAN AKU GAARA!" namun, gadis keras kepala itu tak mengindahkan kalimatnya.

 _Tin! Tin! Tin!_

Gaara melihat ke spion samping, dan Jadenya mendapati antrian Mobil di belakang tengah membunyikan klakson agar ia segera bergerak. Duh!  
"Iya, nanti aku lepas Hinata. sekarang tenanglah sebentar."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia semakin bergerak liar. "TIDAK MAU, TIDAK MAU! GAARA LEPASKAN AKU! SIAPAPUN, LEPASKAN AKU!"

 **TIN! TIN! TIN!**

"GAAARA!"

 **TINN! TIIIIINNNNN!**

Arghh! Sial!

"Hihihi..."

Setelah melepaskan Hinata, Gaara langsung menginjak pedal gas dan mengendarai mobilnya untuk melewati persimpangan besar ini. Ck, sial! Apa yang sedang terjadi hah?!  
"Kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan me-ghhh!"

 _Clap!_

 _Clap!_

 _Clap!_

Terlambat.

"G-guhh... Sial!"

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Mendorong Hinata ke kursi belakang, Gaara kemudian menindih tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata agar ia tak memberontak dan melakukan hal yang 'macam-macam' padanya. "Hei! Aku sedang mengantarmu pulang. bisakah kau tenang, Hinata?"

Gadis itu menghentikan pemberontakannya, lalu menatap Gaara tajam. "L-lepaskan, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih."

Seketika, kalimat Hinata barusan menohok hati Gaara. Apa beginilah cara seorang Hinata Hyuuga berterimakasih? Kemana... kemana Hinatanya yang dulu?

Semakin kuat mencengkram kedua lengan mungil itu, Gaara kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. "Terimakasih macam apa itu! kau ini bodoh atau memang sudah berubah, Hinata?!"

Sang gadis yang terpojok hanya bisa meredupkan pandangan matanya. kadang, ia berfikir... apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? "K-kau tidak tahu menjadi aku." Lirih Hinata, nafasnya terlihat berat. "Aku hancur, Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandang kedua manik lavender Hinata dengan lembut. Kekangan pada tangan Hinata, mengendur dengan perlahan. "Ada apa?" katanya serak.

Gadis yang mengenakan gaun malam berwarna merah bata itu pasrah, membiarkan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas walau kini telah terbebas. "Aku hancur."

Tatapan Gaara kini mulai meredup, ia lalu mengusap kedua pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "Ceritakanlah padaku." Ujarnya pelan. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sontak, gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Gaara yang kokoh, seakan memang disanalah tempat Hinata untuk bersandar. "Hiks, tolong aku..." isaknya lirih. "Jadikan aku-hiks, seorang wanita, Gaara."

Seketika, nafas pemuda itu tercekat. Bingung dengan maksud Hinata barusan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? "Kau itu memang wanita, kan?" Canda Gaara, ia kemudian mengusap tengkuk gadis itu. "Berbicaralah yang jelas."

Bukannya berhenti, sang sulung Hyuuga malah semakin menangis terisak dalam dekapan Gaara. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh beraroma maskulin tersebut. "Hiks, bo-bodoh!"

Remasan kuat pada punggungnya membuat Gaara meringis, ia kemudian mencoba untuk melepaskan Hinata dengan pelan. "S-sakit, Hinata." erangnya. "Kau bisa curhat asal jangan-"

"Buat aku jadi wanita, Gaara." Ulang gadis bermata lavender itu sekali lagi, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkanya pada tubuh Gaara. "Cumbui aku, kumohon."

Seketika, Gaara lupa cara bernafas karena begitu shock dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. Apa maksudnya?

"H-hah?"

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Pagutan liar yang Hinata lakukan pada lidah Gaara membuat pemuda itu mengerang, cukup mudah baginya untuk melepaskan serangan Hinata ini. Hanya saja...

Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa, bukan karena ia sendiri yang mau. Tapi- "A-akhh! Kenapa kau menggigitku, Hinata!" ujar Gaara kesal, ia tampak cemberut saat Hinata malah menggigit lidahnya agak keras. "Kau kasar sekali."

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli dengan wajah memelas. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak punya pengalaman." Ujarnya sambil memasang mimik _Innocent_ "Uhm, bisa me-mengajariku?"

Gaara duduk di samping Hinata, kemudian merapikan kembali penampilannya. Setelah memantapkan diri sejenak, pemuda berambut merah itu lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. "Sebaiknya lupakan saja."

Hinata segera menoleh dengan cepat, terkejut dengan kalimat yang Gaara utarakan. "K-kenapa?"

Berdecak kesal, mantan kekasih Hinata itu kemudian pindah ke kursi depan. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang-"

 **Greppp!**

Namun pelukan tiba-tiba dari belakang membuat Gaara sempat oleng dan nyaris 'mencium' _dashbor_ mobil andai ia tidak sigap mencari pegangan.

 _Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia bisa terluka, hah?!_ Batin Gaara.

"K-kau ini kenapa, Hinata!" bentak pemuda itu, sepertinya Gaara mulai habisan kesabaran jika menghadapi Hinata yang terus berulah seperti ini. "Bisakah kita hentikan ini-"

"Hiks... maaf."

Suara Hinata yang parau, semakin membuat Gaara salah tingkah bagaimana menghadapinya. Sekarang saja ia bahkan masih belum percaya jika sudah bertemu dengan Hinata, dan hampir melakukan 'sesuatu' dengannya.

"Tolong aku," Bisik Hinata pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap tersebut. " _Tatsukete_ -hiks..."

Mengacuhkan hati nuraninya bahwa semua ini salah, Gaara kemudian berbalik dan mendorong gadis bertubuh mungil itu ke kursi belakang. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan tangisan Hinata yang begit memohon, mengiris hatinya untuk melakukan semua ini.

Ia sudah tidak perduli. Asalkan Hinata berhenti menangis, ia akan mengabulkan apapun permohonannya.

Mentap manik lavender yang kini sedang terbelalak, Gaara kemudian mengekang tubuh itu kembali agar tak bisa memberontak. "Kau sendiri yang meminta." Kata Gaara serius. "Jangan menyesal, ya."

Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan sepatah kata, pemuda bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu sudah menciumnya duluan. Ia melumat dengan lembut bibir Hinata dan memperlakukannya seperti _Implant_ , jika terlalu kasar maka benda bening tersebut akan pecah dan rusak.

Sentuhan lembut lidah Gaara pada permukaan bibir Hinata membuatnya merasa geli, pemuda itu bahkan dengan sabar mencium Hinata hingga ia terbiasa dengan tindakannya.

Oh Gaara... betapa ia masih sama seperti dulu, begitu lembut dan penyayang.

"Nghh..." Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu mengerang saat Gaara mulai lebih menuntut lebih dalam, tangan kanan yang tengah meremas pinggulnya semakin membuat Hinata merasa geli. Benarkah... ia akan melakukan hal ini?

Nafas mereka yang semakin memburu, tak menyurutkan niat Gaara untuk mengeksplorasi mulut Hinata. ia bahkan menghisap lidah hangat itu dengan gemas. begitupun dengan _Saliva_ milik Hinata, ia akan meneguk semuanya.

"Ga-nghh..." Meremas kerah jaket pemuda itu, Hinata semakin menggeliat saat tangan Gaara mulai beraksi dengan melepas paksa gaun malamnya. "Tu-tungg-ughh..."

Sayangnya, pemuda itu sekarang tak mau mendengarkannya. Ia malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas. "Ga-hnghh... Ga-rahh!"

"Kau duluan yang memulai, Hinata." Nafas pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar berat, Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya dengan samar-samar.

"Ta-tapi-aahhh!" Tangan Gaara yang lihai memainkan dada kirinya membuat Hinata mengerang, pemuda itu tak membiarkan Hinata beristirahat sebentar saja. Ia dengan sigap segera mengulum bibir mungil itu lagi, kemudian menjelajah isi di dalamnya.

Manis.

Apa yang ada di dalam diri Hinata itu hanya bisa di wakilkan satu kata; manis.

 _Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Decapan lidah mereka yang saling beradu semakin memanaskan suasana di pinggir kota ini, jalanan yang sepi semakin meningkatkan debaran jantung mereka jika sesekali ada pengendara yang lewat.

Bukankah ini begitu menegangkan?

"A-ahh!" Baru saja mengambil nafas, Hinata kembali harus menahannya saat lidah basah Gaara mulai menciumi sudut bibirnya untuk membersihkan _Saliva_ mereka. Turun ke bawah, pemuda itu kemudian mengambil alih leher jenjang Hinata yang seakan meminta untuk 'ditandai' oleh Gaara.

Dia...

"AHH!" Mengerang tertahan, gadis berambut Indigo itu langsung mengigit bibirnya saat tangan Gaara menarik putingnya agak keras. Oh kami-sama, dari mana Gaara belajar semua ini? "Ga-shhh..."

"Jangan menangis lagi." Kata Gaara di sela kecupannya, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, menghisap kulit bersih itu hingga meninggalkan jejak di sana. "Jangan menangis, Hinata."

Hinata terhenyak sesaat, pemuda ini... masih mencintainya dengan tulus. Akankah ia bisa menerima Hinata kembali setelah semua ini terjadi?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Semua ini sudah terlambat!

Memeluk kepala Gaara perlahan, Hinata kemudian memejamkan matanya. Menyesal karena dulu ia pernah meninggalkan pemuda ini begitu saja. Apa... Gaara marah? "G-Gaara-kun?"

Menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Hm? Ada apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Apa aku melukaimu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian mencoba untuk tersenyum. Walau kelihatan sekali jika dipaksakan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. " Katanya pelan. "Aku hanya merasa senang."

Mengusap anak air mata yang menggenang di sudut _Amethyst_ Hinata, Gaara kemudian membingkai wajah manis tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Bicaralah, Hinata. Apa yang mengganjal di hatimu, hm?"

Manik lavender itu meredup, Hinata sedikit menunduk saat menyadari kebodohannya meninggalkan Gaara dulu. Demi mengejar seorang pemuda, yang kini telah mengkianatinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Lirih Hinata, terdengar jelas sekali bahwa di dalam kalimat Hinata penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Sungguh, Hinata menyesal telah melakukan semua ini pada Gaara. "Maafkan aku."

Mengangkat dagu menggemaskan itu, Gaara kemudian meminta Hinata untuk menatap kedua matanya. "Tatap aku, Hinata."

Sulung Hyuuga itu menurut, ia perlahan menatap iris Hijau yang tak pernah berubah-selalu membuatnya merasa tenang karena kesejukkannya. "G-Gaara?"

Mengusap pipi Hinata sayang, pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu lalu tersenyum lembut. "Selalu ada tempat kembali, untukmu."

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

Tadinya mau Lemon habis, tapi maaf Minna stoknya ternyata kosong. Habis mau ramadhan :v #diajar Readers# hehehe karena Hika udah janji mau buat HOT jadi tahan sampai bulan depan ya ^^'a maaf gantung, kita harus tobat sejenak, un :'v #dibakar massa# sebelumnya Hika sangat berterimakasih atas support kalian semua yang sangat luar biasa :') ini pertama kali aku buat GaaHina, dan sambutan kalian sangat hangat ;') terimakasih banyak! #hug satu-satu# untuk **L-nee** , maaf membuatmu kecewa dan nunggu sampai tengah malam :') aku janji habis lebaran aku tuntasin fict ini! ^^ mari kita ramaikan pair GaaHina, sekali lagi! :'D #tos#

Hihihi ayo berjuang nee! ,a

Semangat Minna, sampai ketemu setelah lebaran yaa! ^^

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan perasaan yang tak mampu di lukiskan. Ketulusan Gaara dalam menyambutnya pulang, entah mengapa begitu sangat dalam artinya bagi gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Pemuda itu...

"Gaara?" lirihnya pelan. "K-kau..."

"Ya, kembalilah padaku Hinata." Jawab Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu dengan mantap, ia kemudian menautkan kedua kening mereka. "Aku ingin kau kembali."

Airmata itu kembali menetes, kali ini bukan karena perasaan hancur. Namun rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam bagi Hinata. Ia sudah menyianyiakan pemuda, yang selama ini selalu setia menunggu kepulangannya.

"Tapi, aku sudah seperti ini." Ujar gadis itu parau. "Aku tidak mungkin kembali, Gaara."

Mempererat tautan kening mereka, Gaara kemudian mengusap sudut kelopak Hinata dengan lembut. "Kenapa kau tak bisa kembali?" Tanyanya hangat. "Aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Tak perduli dengan semua masa lalumu, yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau Hinata. Gadis baik hati dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya."

Sulung Hyuuga itu terisak pelan. Gaara yang tulus untuk memintanya kembali, Benar-benar membuat hatinya luluh. Ia yang tak pernah marah walau tersakiti, ia yang tak pernah menyerah walau di tinggal pergi, dan ia yang selalu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati... semua kebaikan yang ada dalam diri Gaara benar-benar membuat Hinata jatuh cinta kembali.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu sempurna. Bisakah... Bisakah ia meminta kesempatan yang kedua? "G-Gaara... A-aku, A-aku..."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Hinata mengernyit. "H-huh?"

.

.

.

 **Stuck In The Moment**

Disclaimer: **Naruto Milik MK**

Pair: **Gaara x Hinata**

Rate: **M (Chap ini Lime-kecut)**

Genre: **Romance/ Hurt**

Warn: **DLDR! Mainstream, Masih pemanasan *?*, ALUR LAMBAT banyak kekurangan (TYPO, EYD salah, dan lainnya)** j **adi yang tidak suka Gaara x Hinata silahkan tekan Tombol back! :D**

Ini Fict GH pertamaku, requestan **L-nee** :3 jadi jika masih amatir mohon dimaklumi T_T #maaf kalau Ganjen, nee#

.

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ, DONT FLAME!**

.

Story By: **Hikari No Aoi**

Happy reading ^_^

.

.

.

Bibir mungil Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan lumatan yang Gaara berikan. Namun saat ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama-membalas dengan pagutan, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah bertindak lebih jauh lagi dengan mengulum lidahnya. Gaara begitu menikmati _saliva_ yang kini bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kedua mulut mereka.

"Nghh," Tangan Gaara yang hangat, terasa begitu hati-hati saat mengusap pinggang sitalnya. Hinata tahu, bahwa apa yang di lakukan pemuda berambut merah ini semata-mata hanyalah tak ingin melukainya.

Gaara, Dia selalu saja mempesona.

"Mhh..." Lenguhan Hinata semakin menjadi saat lidah hangat Gaara memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan agresif, titik sensitif di dadanya-saling bergesekan lembut dengan pakaian pemuda itu yang masih lengkap. S-sial, ia benar-benar terangsang sekarang, putingnya mengeras.

"Hmm?" Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, Tangan kanan Gaara kini mulai beraksi dengan paha mulus milik Hinata. Dibelainya paha dalam itu perlahan sambil terus merambat ke pangkalnya, pemuda bertubuh atletis ini begitu menikmati sekali desisan yang Hinata keluarkan karena ulahnya. Benar-benar menggoda.

Suara decapan yang semakin intens membuat gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu melenguh tertahan. Lidah Gaara yang semakin menerobos masuk dan bergemul dalam mulutnya benar-benar membuat Hinata mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Nhh-hh!" Mencengkram kerah jaket pemuda di depannya, Hinata berharap bahwa Gaara bisa mengerti maksudnya agar ia bisa mengambil nafas. "Ga-nhh..."

Sayangnya, sang mantan kekasih tak menghiraukan permintaan sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Ia malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan mengulum lebih buas lagi lidah mungil Hinata. Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti.

Gawat.

"G-Gaa-mphh!" Sebentar lagi, ia tidak bisa bertahan sebentar lagi. Hinata butuh bernafas sekarang! "B-berhen-anghh..."

"Mmhh?"

"H-hagh!" Hinata memekik tertahan saat Tangan Gaara membelai kewanitaanya dari luar, jemarinya yang hangat begitu lembut saat mengusap titik sensitifnya tersebut. G-gawat... ia juga tidak bisa berhenti!

"G-Ga-anhh... Berhen-ughh!"

Kulum.

Hisap.

Telan.

Ciuman panas itu terus saja berlanjut semakin intens sekarang, Keduanya sama-sama tak bisa berhenti. "Mhh... Ga-hhh!"

Hisap.

Jilat.

Gigit.

"G-Gahh..." Merasa tubuh Hinata mulai melemas, Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu akhirnya melepaskan pagutan liarnya. Sebenarnya untuk beberapa menit kedepan, ia masih sanggup untuk 'memakan' bibir menggoda itu habis-habisan. Namun melihat Hinata yang kini terengah-engah sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu, Gaara tak mau mengambil resiko untuk membuatnya pingsan.

"Kalah, hm?" Goda Gaara. Seluruh aktivitasnya ia hentikan sejenak. "Ini baru tahap awal menjadi seorang wanita, loh."

Pipi Hinata langsung merona. Ia hanya menunduk sambil meremas jaket pemuda bertato 'Ai' ini lebih kuat. "A-aku tahu. Tapi t-tunggu sebentar-hh... "

Kilauan air liur yang samar-samar terlihat di sudut bibir Hinata membuat Gaara menyeringai. Di berikannya waktu untuk gadis indigo itu bernafas sementara ia mengamati penampilannya yang sangat menggoda. Siapa laki-laki yang akan tahan ketika melihat gadis berpose menantang seperti ini, huh?

Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, matanya yang sayu dengan saliva mereka yang saling menyatu, dan tentu saja... gaun malam yang kini telah tersingkap hingga menampakkan dada berisi Hinata beserta pahanya yang begitu menggoda.

Melihatnya, Gaara menahan napas.

Sialan, Hinata yang berpose nakal seperti ini benar-benar membuat celananya terasa sesak!

Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, Pemuda Suna itu kemudian mengecupnya pelan sambil berbisik dengan nada yang parau. "Kau sangat menggoda, Hinata." katanya jujur.

Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu terbelalak, buru-buru ia menutupi bagian dadanya yang terekspos sambil menenangkan nafasnya yang masih saja memburu. Harus ia akui, bahwa Gaara juga sangat jantan karena bisa membuatnya kuwalahan seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

"J-jangan dilihat!" Lirih gadis itu malu. Hinata bahkan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara yang membuat jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu. "I-ini... m-me-memalukan."

Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu kembali menyeringai. Melihat Hinata yang tengah merona seperti ini entah mengapa membuatnya semakin bergairah. Kenapa? Lihatlah leher jenjang yang menantang ini, seolah meminta tanda merah lebih banyak. Gadis ini benar-benar nakal.

"Kau tahu?" Nafas Gaara semakin memburu saat ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Dengan perlahan, dibelainya bawah dada Hinata agar gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan desahan membukkannya.

"J-ja-jangan dulu-" Namun sayang, Gaara telah menemukan titik sensitif itu, ia kalah cepat. "G-Gaara?"

Setelah berhasil 'menangkap' puting Hinata, Gaara kemudian memilinnya, menekan dengan sedikit keras sebelum akhirnya menarik-narik titik sensitif sulung Hyuuga tersebut untuk semakin membuatnya terangsang.

"Kau cocok sekali dengan warna merah di sekujur tubuhmu." Ujar pemuda itu di tengah kecupannya. "Kau benar-benar cantik, Hinata."

"Hng-ahh..." Tidak, tangan Gaara sudah kembali menjamah kewanitaannya! Mengusap-usap titik sensitif itu menggunakan jemarinya yang kuat untuk menemukan titik nikmatnya. G-Gaara... agresif sekali. "T-tunggu, biarkan aku is-sitira-ahh! Anhh!"

"Hinata..."

"G-Ga-ungh... Tu-Tunggu-AHH!"

"Hinata-hh... Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Puas memberikan _kiss mark_ pada leher, pundak, dada, bahkan perut Hinata, Gaara kemudian semakin berani memainkan titik sensitif sulung Hyuuga tersebut di bawah sana. Hanya perlu menyingkap gaun itu ke atas sedikit, maka terpampanglah 'menu utama' yang masih terbalut oleh kain berwarna senada-merah menyala.

"Kau nakal juga, ya?"

"J-jangan, jangan di-aaahhh!"

Sayangnya, lidah hangat Gaara sudah bermain duluan di sana-di kewanitaan Hinata yang basah. Aroma vanilla yang khas, terasa memenuhi indra penciuman Gaara saat lidah hangat itu mengecap 'rasa' Hinata.

Gadis itu mengerang, Tangannya secara refleks meremas surai merah Gaara yang sedang bermain di bawah sana. "U-uahh... Gaara!"

"Mm-hh... kau manis, Hinata-hh." Menjilat, menusuk, bahkan memainkan klitorisnya Gaara lakukan dengan lidahnya dari luar celana dalam sulung Hyuuga itu. Ia ingin gadis yang ia cintai ini benar-benar merasa siap ketika mereka melakukannya nanti.

"Aahhh, G-Gaara!" Desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dari dalam bibirnya saat pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu menyibak celana dalamnya ke samping dan menjilati kewanitaannya dengan lahap. T-tidak... i-ini terlalu vulgar!

Lidah hangat itu... nafas yang memburu itu... gigi yang seakan ingin melumat vagina Hinata itu...

"A-aaahh!" semuanya terlalu memabukkan!  
 **Sraakkk!  
** Menyobek celana dalam yang terasa mengganggu, Gaara lalu membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki Hinata. Jok mobil yang sempit, malah membuatnya semakin leluasa untuk bermain dengan liang surgawi Hinata dengan berjongkok di hadapannya.

 _Sex Car_ , huh? Tidak buruk juga!

"G-Gaara, Ja-jangan di sana-AHH!" meremas rambut Merah itu dengan gemas, tubuh Hinata kini melengkung sempurna saat Gaara menemukan titik sensitif pada clitorisnya. Ya Tuhan... ia seakan melayang!

"Mm... Di sini?" Ujar pemuda itu dengan seringaian menggoda. Gaara tahu betul, bahwa Hinata pasti akan-

"A-AKHH!" Benar saja, Menusuk daging kecil itu dengan lidahnya bisa membuat Hinata memekik seperti sekarang. Dia memang gadis yang nakal. "Oh, _God_... Gaara-Nghhh!"

Jilat.

Hisap.

Tusuk.

Hisap.

Kulum.

"A-aku... Ahhhhh! G-Gaarahhh!"

Jepitan paha Hinata pada kepalanya semakin membuat Gaara bergairah untuk memuaskan Hinata. Remasan yang di berikan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu juga menandakan bahwa gadis ini begitu menikmati permainan mereka. Hmm... sejak kapan Hinata menjadi anak yang nakal, huh?

"Ah! Ahh! G-Gaara-hhh!"

Terus memainkan daging sensitif itu, pemuda Suna tersebut bahkan menghisap clitoris Hinata semakin kuat hingga membuat pemiliknya mengerang hebat. Menjilat, menghisap, lalu mengulumnya Gaara lakukan dengan tempo yang semakin meningkat. Ia ingin... Hinata benar-benar siap.

"G-Ga-uahh!" Deru nafas Hinata yang menggila membuat birahi Gaara semakin tinggi untuk memuaskannya. Semuanya, ya semuanya akan ia barikan pada Hinata.

"Hinata-mhh..."

Tusuk. Tusuk. Tusuk!

"T-tidak, a-aku tidak bisa menaha-nhhh... G-Gaara- _dameee_!" Mencengkram surai merah itu lebih keras, gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu merasakan ada gejolak yang siap meledak dalam perutnya. T-Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi! Perasaan yang seakan meluap ini, Hinata benar-benar tak bisa membendung 'sesuatu' yang seperti bom waktu dalam kewanitaannya.

"Hngh... Keluarkan, Hina-chan." Ujar Gaara parau. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah semaki mempercepat temponya untuk memanjakan Hinata. "Jangan ditahan."

Sontak, perkataan Bungsu dari tiga bersaudara berusan membuat Hinata terkesiap. Ada aliran listrik yang seakan menyambar seluruh tubuhnya hingga otot-ototnya menegang.

Apa... perasaan apa ini?

" _D-Dame,_ Ga-Gaara! aku.. aku-aaaagghhh!"

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Menghisap cairan Hinata tanpa tersisa, pemuda Suna itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan mengusap wajah sayu sang sulung Hyuuga. Di belainya dengan lembut kening Hinata yang basah oleh keringat, kemudian mengecupnya sebentar.

 _Dia kelelahan._

Tersenyum puas, Gaara kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher Hinata untuk membiarkannya istirahat. Untuk ukuran pemula, sulung Hyuuga itu benar-benar sangat memuaskannya.

"G-Gaara?" Nafas yang masih memburu itu dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas, Hinata benar-benar kelelahan sekarang.

Memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata erat, pemuda dari keluarga Rai itu lalu mengecup leher sang gadis bersurai indigo lembut. "Hmm? Sudah puas?"

Gelengan pelan dari Hinata membuat Gaara menyeringai. Jadi dia ingin memulai ronde kedua, huh?

"Istirahatlah dulu." Kata Gaara tenang. Walau sebenarnya ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia ingin segera memulai semua ini, namun fikirannya masih sangat jernih untuk tak melukai gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai. Hinata itu rapuh dan mudah sekali terluka, oleh karena itu Gaara akan melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati

Hinata itu... terlalu berharg- "Khh!"

Manik hijau Gaara sontak terbelalak saat tangan mungil Hinata bermain di area pribadinya, ia bahkan mulai aktif mengusap bahkan meremas-remas pelan sang 'adik' yang masih terpenjara dalam celananya. S-sejak kapan Hinata-

"Ini giliranku." Bisik gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu nakal. Bibirnya yang terpoles oleh lipstick merah langsung membungkam bibir Gaara yang hendak memprotes tindakkannya. Salah siapa mengajari seorang pemula dengan tindakan yang agresif, huh?

Menurunkan _resleuting_ celana Gaara, gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu kemudian membalikkan posisinya dan berjongkok di hadapan pemuda Suna tersebut. Dengan sigap, di keluarkannya kejantanan Gaara yang kini telah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Daging itu sangat keras dan panas.

"Sudah tegang, ya?" Mengusap batang itu dengan perlahan, Hinata kemudian memulai pekerjaannya dengan mengulum dua bola yang menggantung di bawah sana. Apa namanya? Testis? Yang Hinata tahu, benda itu tempat diproduksinya sperma kan?

Desisan yang keluar dari mulut sang mantan membuat Hinata bersemu merah, walau sebenarnya ia tak seberani kelihatannya tapi... ia benar-benar ingin membalas kelakuan Gaara ini. Jadi walaupun ia sebenarnya masih merasa kikuk dan risih dalam men- _servis_ 'adik' Gaara, namun Hinata juga ingin mencari tahu sebenarnya seperti apa sensasinya?

"Kau- agresif, Hina-shh..." saat Gaara memandang ke bawah sana-di mana sang gadis tengah mengulum penisnya, ada rasa yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Seakan rasa aneh itu berasal dari dalam dadanya, kemudian merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga berakhir di titik yang sedang di manjakan oleh Hinata.

Rasa yang hanya bisa diwakilkan oleh satu kata; Nikmat.

"Mphh... Kau keras, Gaara. Aku suka." Menjilat batang berurat itu, Hinata kemudian teringat bahwa saat ia mabuk tadi ia sempat melakukan 'sesuatu' pada 'adik' Gaara ini.

 _Blush_

Y-yah setidaknya, Hinata sudah tak lagi kaget dengan rasa _pre-cum_ Gaara yang sedikit terasa asin dalam lidahnya.

"Mhh..."

Membelai pipi Hinata lembut, pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat bibir mungil itu mulai 'menelan' penisnya.

Apa muat?

"Hinat-hh... k-kau-" Lidah Hinata yang memainkan ujung penisnya sontak membuat selangkangan Gaara berdenyut, pemuda itu menggeram tertahan untuk meredam hasratnya akibat ulah gadis nakal ini.

Bibir mungil Hinata masih terlihat kikuk saat memasukkan batang itu ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil, dan sialnya apa yang Hinata lakukan malah membuat libido Gaara semakin meninggi.

"Anhhh- Hina-shhh!" Melihat Hinata yang masih saja memaksa mulutnya untuk menelan penis besar miliknya, membuat Gaara sedikit membantu dengan mendorong 'adik'nya tersebut agar bisa masuk. Andai ia tega, sungguh Gaara ingin menghentak penisnya agar bisa mendesak masuk hingga ke kerongkongan Hinata.

Sialan, mulut Hinata benar-benar hangat, basah, dan-khhh! Nikmat!

"Ghhkk!-Uhukk!" Benar bahwa penis itu bisa masuk setengah ke dalam mulut Hinata, namun tindakannya barusan membuat sang sulung Hyuuga itu tersedak karena langit-langit mulutnya tersodok oleh penis Gaara yang besar. "K-Kau tidak-mhh sabar, ya?"

Gaara hanya menyeringai, melihat Hinata yang benar-benar binal seperti ini membuatnya semakin susah untuk mengendalikan hasrat untuk segera mencumbuinya. Jadi, jika ia mulai kehilangan kendali jangan menyalahkannya ya nanti?

"Kau sendiri yang meminta." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menerkam Hinata, melumat bibir mungilnya dengan penuh nafsu karena ia bisa merasakan sendiri cairan _pre-cum_ nya yang Hinata hisap tadi.

Benar-benar nakal.

Hinata mengerang keras saat jemari Gaara mulai membelai vaginanya dengan kuat, mencoba merangsang kembali titik sensitifnya itu untuk mengeluarkan pelumasnya. Dan meski terasa agak kasar, Hinata benar-benar menikmati apa yang kini tengah pemuda itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Karena sejujurnya, ia suka dengan yang 'menantang'.

"Mnhhh! D-di sana!" Tubuh molek Hinata tersentak saat ibu jari Gaara memainkan clitorisnya, sedangkan jari telunjuknya Gaara ia gunakan untuk membuka liang kewanitaannya. Meski baru ujung jarinya saja yang masuk, Hinata tahu betul Gaara sekarang tengah menahan dirinya sendiri agar tak kasar saat mereka melakukannya.

Baru saja merasakan kenikmatan yang benar-benar membuatnya melayang, sedetik kemudian pemuda itu malah berhenti. Dan tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat Hinata mengernyit dengan tingkah Gaara. Apa ia melakukan hal yang salah?

"Nhh... K-kenapa berhenti?" mengusap wajah tirus itu pelan, Hinata kemudian menatap manik hijau Gaara yang kini memandangnya sayu dengan nafas yang terengah.

"Aku-hh... tidak mau melukaimu." Kata Gaara tulus. "Jika aku buru-buru, kau belum siap."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ternyata dugaannya tepat bahwa Gaara benar-benar tulus untuk melindunginya. Gaara... adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata jujur. "Lanjutkan saja."

Mengusap tangan bungsu keluarga Rai itu, Hinata kemudian membimbingnya kembali untuk memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vaginannya. "T-teruskan Gaara, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan melukaimu, ini pasti sakit-"

"AKHH!" Sungguh, Gaara tak bermaksud untuk memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sana dalam satu kali hentakan. Semua ini, Hinata sendiri yang membuatnya-

"Hinata, Hinata kau tidak apa-apa-" melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang kesakitan, Gaara langsung terpaku. Ia sudah melukai gadis yang ia cintai.

"A-aku... Aku minta maaf-"

"A-ahh... lanjutkan Gaara-nhh." Sulung Hyuuga itu memperlihatkan kembali _amethyst_ nya yang sempat tersembunyi, lalu tangan kirinya meraih penis Gaara yang sedikit melunak. "B-buat aku terbiasa, aku ingin kau segera me-memasukiku."

Meski Hinata tahu bahwa rasanya akan sakit, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan separah ini. Meski begitu, ia tetap ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin Gaaralah yang menjadi pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"M-masukkan, Gaara. Kumohon.."

.

.

.

 **bersambung**

.

.

.

Halo Hika kembali dengan Chap 3 ^_^ kenapa gantung di tengah jalan? Maaf Hika tak bernafas bentar karena lemonya PARAH banget :'( maaf.. hontou ni gomenasai #bungkuk dalam# Hika sekarang dalam tahap **pemulihan WB** jadi untuk **Anatan** ya dan SIM 4 hika usahakan update secepat mungkin. Doain Hika ya minna, jangan lelah dukung Hika untuk melanjutkan fict yang hampir selesai itu :'( #bungkuk# nah, Hika **ada taruhan** nih ^^ Jika fict **SIM ini bisa dapat 20 review, Hika usahakan bahwa author yang kena WB kaya Hika akan meramaikan event 'SasuHina Family dan Canon' pertengahan bulan ini** :') Hika minta bantuannya ya, satu dukungan kalian sangat berharga banget untuk kami author SH ^^

terimakasih sudah mampir! Salam hangat,

 _Hikari No Aoi._


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Ia memilih untuk mengamati ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat menahan sakit-namun masih memaksakan senyumannya. Dan Gaara tidak suka itu, karena bagaimanapun yang membuat Hinata kesakitan seperti ini adalah dirinya.

"K-kumohon..."

Pemuda itu masih tak bergeming. Ia terlihat bimbang. "Tapi kau kesakitan."

"Masukkan, Gaara-hh!" Peluh keringat terlihat membanjiri dahi si gadis bersurai indigo tersebut, dan nafasnya masih tersengal akibat tindakan nekatnya barusan. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sementara itu, meski di bawah cahaya temaram yang menerangi mobil ini, _jade_ Gaara dapat melihat setitik air yang menggenang di sudut mata Hinata. Dan hati Gaara semakin bimbang.

Padahal baru satu jari, apakah rasanya sampai sesakit itu?

Kerongkongan pemuda itu tercekat. "H-Hinata aku—"

Sang mantan mulai terkekeh dengan pelan melihat Gaara yang ketakutan seperti ini, matanya yang sayu menatap iris hijau milik Gaara sungguh-sungguh. "Baiklah, coba gerakkan. Kalau aku kesakitan, kita bisa berhenti."

Kening Gaara mengernyit. Ia sedikit tidak suka dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. Yah, meski memang belum terlambat bagi mereka untuk berhenti sekarang-tapi berani sumpah, siapa yang tidak akan kesal coba jika kegiatan kalian berhenti di tengah jalan dan nanggung seperti ini?

"Tapi kalau kau kesakitan bagaimana?" Tanyanya khawatir. Menepis rasa keberatannya barusan.

"Aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri." Jawab Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara lembut. "Jadi ku mohon, bergeraklah... masukkan lagi jarimu dalam tubuhku."

Seketika itu juga, jantung Gaara kembali berdesir ketika mendengar permintaan Hinata yang menantang. Iris _emerald_ nya tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali dan mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dengan perlahan di lubang kenikmatan milik Hinata.

Tatapan matanya mengawasi setiap perubahan ekspresi gadis tersebut, dan merekamnya dengan baik-baik di dalam otaknya. Ia tidak mau, melukai gadis yang ia cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Merasakan jari telunjuk Gaara yang mulai bergerak, Hinata menengadah sambil memejamkan mata, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan. Dadanya kembali kembang-kempis seirama dengan gerakan tangan Gaara yang mulai bergerak dalam tempo sedang.

"Ohh..." Tapi, satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis Hinata saat tangan si pemuda bermarga Rai tersebut kembali meremas dada kanannya. Memainkan ujung payudaranya hingga menjadi keras, lalu menarik-nariknya dengan gemas. "Hngh!"

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara memastikan, nafasnya menjadi berat. Dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala seraya kembali memejamkan matanya dan menengadah. Gadis bergaun merah tersebut bisa merasakan miliknya yang berkedut-kedut dalam kocokan jemari Gaara.

"Nghh... lebih cepat, Gaara." Pintanya meminta lebih. "Kumohon, aku suka kau yang bebas."

Nafas si pemuda bertato 'Ai' kembali memburu, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan gerakan Gaara yang mulai sedikit kasar terhadap kewanitaannya. "Y-ya, begit-uhh!"

"L-lepaskan Gaara, j-jangan memperdulikanku." Ujar Hinata sungguh-sungguh di sela desahanya. Dan Hinata bisa melihat, iris hijau tersebut kembali berubah liar secara perlahan akibat kata-katanya barusan.

Pemuda itu kemudian membungkuk cepat, lalu mengulum dada kanan Hinata dengan lahap. Melumatnya ganas, dan berakhir dengan menghisap putingnya kuat seperti sedotan macet. Hinata terbelalak.

O-ohh! Sensasi ini terlalu nikmat! "G-Gaara... iya, begituhhh!"

Dan bersamaan dengan geraman rendah sang pemuda berambut merah, Hinata memekik keras akibat jari kedua Gaara yang menghentak masuk kedalam vaginanya tanpa aba-aba.

Oh, ini pasti akan menyenangkan!

.

.

.

 **Stuck In The Moment (c) Hikari No Aoi**

Disclaimer: **Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair: **Gaara x Hinata**

Rate: **M (Chap ini lemon abis!)**

Genre: **Romance/ Hurt**

Warn: **DLDR! Mainstream, menu utama*?*, ALUR LAMBAT banyak kekurangan (TYPO, EYD salah, dan lainnya)**

 **Jadi yang tidak suka Gaara x Hinata silahkan tekan Tombol back! :D**

Ini Fict GH pertamaku, requestan **L-nee** :3 jadi jika masih amatir dan banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi T_T #maaf kalau Ganjen, nee#

.

 **Stuck In The Moment**

.

Hinata terkulai lemas, ia baru saja orgasme dengan tiga jari Gaara yang mengaduk-aduk lubang miliknya. Gerakannya yang kasar, dan mulai tidak sabaran membuat gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu kuwalahan hingga tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak 'keluar'.

Aww, Gaara saat ini benar-benar sangat... _jantan_.

Namun sepertinya, Hinata juga tidak memprediksi bahwa waktu istirahatnya hanya satu menit untuk memulihkan diri. Ia begitu terkejut saat pemuda bungsu itu melepaskan jaket dan bajunya, dan langsung mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas untuk di sandarkan di jok atas kemudi belakang.

 _What the hell!_ Mereka sudah mau masuk ke permainan utama?

Mata mutiara Hinata terbelalak tatkala kejantanan Gaara sudah berdiri tegak di depan vagina miliknya, dan membelai belahan vaginanya tersebut secara perlahan M-muatkah 'benda' sebesar itu masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya?

Hinata menelan ludah.

Sementara itu, Gaara mulai terlihat frustasi ketika barang kebanggannya bergesekan dengan kemaluan Hinata. Dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan, ia memandang sang pujaan hati dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Apa boleh ku masukkan, Hinata-hh?" Nafas pemuda itu semakin memburu dan terdengar berat. Dan Hinata tahu, semua itu karena Gaara telah menahan hasrat untuk mencumbuinya sedari tadi supaya ia tidak kesakitan. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari cengkraman Gaara pada paha kanannya yang semakin menguat.

Ayolah, tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menolak permintaan Gaara barusan mengingat bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana juga mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Gadis itu bersemu. "Y-ya... masukkan, Gaara!"

Si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara tersebut sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, dengan sekali erangan tertahan ia hentakkan penis besar tersebut ke dalam vagina Hinata yang masih terasa sempit. Sial! Padahal tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk melonggarkan jepitannya dengan tiga jari miliknya!

Tapi sepertinya belum berhasil.

"U-UAHHH!" Rasa sakit hebat yang menjalar dengan cepat di dalam kewanitaannya membuat Hinata tersentak. Bahkan ia tanpa sengaja menekuk tubuhnya dan meremas pinggiran jok untuk mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut. Sakit sekali. Namun sepertinya rasa sakit itu masih belum selesai saat melihat Gaara tengah menggeram tertahan sambil memasukkan penisnya yang masih belum bisa masuk semua.

"G-Gaaraahh!" Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan meremas jok dengan lebih kuat lagi hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. "ARGHH!"

Pemuda itu mendesah gusar saat kewanitaan sang gadis berdenyut dan menjepit miliknya dengan sangat keras. Seperti jemuran yang sedang di peras sampai semua airnya habis tak tersisa, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Gaara hampir merasa gila karena sangat nikmat hingga ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan semua kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakkan! Saat ini, ia tak mau memikirkan Hinata yang tengah menderita.

"Sial, Kau begitu sempit-KHH!" Dan setelah mendorong pinggulnya kasar, Gaara akhirnya berhasil berada didalam tubuh Hinata.

"KYAA-ARGHH!" Sodokan tersebut membuat Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Namun setelah Gaara berhasil dan berdiam diri sejenak, rasa sakit itu perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan ngilu yang tak kalah hebatnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata menahan isakannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang cair mengalir menuruni paha kirinya. Ia sendiri yang menyuruh Gaara untuk seperti ini. Jadi risiko sakit-bahkan mungkin hamil, harus ia tanggung dengan tak ada penyesalan. Lalu, gadis-wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah Gaara berubah cemas ketika mengetahui darah keluar dari kewanitaanya. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya lagi.

"—tapi kau berdarah, apa sakit?"

Hinata tertawa, meski terdengar hambar karena rasa ngilu di otot perutnya kembali terasa sakit. "Gaara, aku ingin bertanya."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan melembut. Ia masih meringis saat melihat Hinata yang masih berdarah. "Apa?"

Pipi sang wanita merona, untuk sesaat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya sebelum melihat _jade_ Gaara kembali. "B-bagaimana... rasanya?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Gaara tercekat, namun saat merasakan kewanitaan sang wanita bersurai indigo tersebut mulai berdenyut sesekali, ia segera membungkuk dan menelungkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya untuk menatap mata hijaunya.

"Kau sempit dan—nikmat," suaranya terdengar parau. Saat Gaara mulai bergerak perlahan, nafasnya semakin terengah. "Dan milikmu-ghh... meremas milikku dengan kuat!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Gaara yang tengah dilanda gairah seperti ini. Nafasnya yang terengah, bibirnya yang terbuka, matanya yang sayu, bahkan semburat rona merah muda yang ada dipipinya semakin membuat Hinata terangsang. Ditambah lagi 'adik' Gaara yang tengah bergerak di bawah sana, mengakibatkan rasa nikmat yang tiada duanya hingga membuat Hinata mendesah keenakan dan melupakan rasa sakitnya secara perlahan.

 _Oh, God... he is awesome!_

Wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu menggeram, lalu meremas rambut merah Gaara sedikit keras. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya mengejan bersamaan dengan hentakan pinggang Gaara yang mulai cepat.

"Ohh—Gaara, kau keras!" Pekik Hinata terbakar nafsu. "Di sana sayang, iya terus!"

Sang pemuda membuka mulutnya, dan sedikit merendah untuk melahap dada kiri Hinata dan mengigit-gigit ujungnya yang keras. Melalui cara ini juga Gaara berharap bahwa lenguhan-lenguhannya bisa teredam, karena jujur kemaluan Hinata yang gila benar-benar terasa nikmat!

"Hemph-!" Sial, lubang itu semakin berdenyut keras untuk menarik kejantanannya dengan kuat! "Hina-shh..."

"A-ahh! Ahh... –akh!" Desahan Hinata semakin menjadi saat pinggul Gaara mulai menghentak dengan lebih cepat dan dalam. "A-aku suka, Gaara-akh! Milikmu sangat-Hiyahhh!"

Gaara menggigit telinga Hinata, lalu menyodok kemaluannya dengan semakin beringas. "K-kau pikir, lubangmu juga tidak-hngh... membuatku gila, hah?"

Sang wanita memeluk leher Gaara, dan buru-buru mengulum bibir yang sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu tersebut. Namun meski begitu, mereka berdua menyukainya karena dengan kata-kata yang tidak senonoh itu, jantung mereka berdua berdetak semakin cepat dan membuat nafsu mereka memuncak hingga serasa mau meledak!

"G-hmphh... nghh!" Hentakan Gaara terasa sangat dalam dan cepat. Hingga Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak merancau, dan melebarkan kakinya supaya pemuda itu bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

Ia ingin lebih!

"Hina-mphh.." Melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan sang wanita dari Konoha, Gaara kemudian mempercepat tempo pinggulnya hingga ia merasa tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain kata nikmat. _Oh, shit_... serapat apakah sebenarnya vagina Hinata ini hingga membuatnya hampir gila begini?

Tubuh Hinata mengejang, dan kedua tangannya meremas pundak Gaara dengan kuat. "OHH! Sodok aku, Gaara-hh! Di sana, di sana!"

Dan pemuda itu menggeram, ia bahkan melumat kembali bibir Hinata dengan buas dan tanpa ampun. Hingga ia bisa merasakan hisapan kewanitaan Hinata yang semakin berdenyut kuat sebagai balasannya, lubang tersebut meremas miliknya-yang saat ini juga tengah berdenyut nikmat. Oh, ia tahu bahwa Hinata akan mencapai titik klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Dan Gaara, tidak mau Hinata menikmati puncak itu seorang diri!

Meremas dengan tidak sabar payudara besar Hinata, Gaara kemudian menghentakkan pinggulnya kembali dengan kasar. Ia mulai kehilangan akal!

"UAHHH! Ahh... ahhh... Gaara-Hagh! N-nikmat sekali!"

"Y-ya Hinata, terus remas milik-kuhh!"

Hinata mendongak, membiarkan dadanya membusung-yang langsung di habisi oleh Gaara. Gerakan gila yang memabi-buta pada kewanitaannya membuatnya sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. "Gaara, a-aku... aku akan keluar-ahh!"

"Hhah... Hah... keluarlah bersamaku, Hinata." Ujar Gaara parau. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih satu tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat. "Sedikit lagi!"

"H-hah... ough, G-Gaara aku sudah tidak taha-akhh!"

Pemuda itu semakin menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak karuan, dan tidak sampai setengah menit, Gaara bisa merasakan miliknya berdenyut-denyut kuat untuk meminta pelepasan.

"Ga-Gaara, kumohon... aku mau keluar-AHH!"

"H-Hinata, aku—Khh!"

"D-di dalam, Gaara! Keluarkanlah-ahh... di dalam!" Pinta Hinata mantap, ia lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya dan memeluk pinggang si bungsu keluarga Rai dengan kuat. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia juga akan klimaks!

"Ga-Gaara... ahh! Milikmu dan milikku, berdenyut!" Rancau Hinata keenakan. "Ahh... hahhh!"

Merasakan ada yang mau meledak dalam kejantanannya, Pemuda bertato Ai itu kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. "Hinata—aku, aku—KELUAR-AKHH!"-

"A-hh... Ahhh.. Gaa-Gaara, aku juga akan-Kyaahhhh!"

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama saling terengah, dan di pagi dini hari ini mereka sudah mandi dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka. Bahkan untuk Hinata—yang saat ini masih mengejang, ia bisa merasakan vaginanya berdenyut-denyut selama beberapa saat hingga cairan berwarna putih kental mengalir dari sana. Itu adalah sperma Gaara-yang bercampur dengan cairan kewanitaan miliknya.

Oh astaga, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis.

Hinata terkulai lemas, dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Gaara ambruk menindihnya. Keduanya terengah kelelahan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau-hebat, Hinata." ucap Gaara dengan nafas yang masih putus-putus. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mata mutiara Hinata mulai terasa berat, namun ia masih memaksa dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Angin sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka kini baru terasa menusuk kulitnya. Hinata kedinginan.

"Terimakasih, Gaara." Katanya tulus. "Kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku, membuatku... menjadi wanita."

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut bangun, dan menumpukan berat badan pada lengannya untuk menatap Hinata. Iris _jade_ nya meredup. "Apa kau menyesal?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang, ku harap kau yang tidak menyesal."

Nada sang mantan kekasih yang mulai terdengar lemah, membuat Gaara menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

"Tentu saja tidak." Lalu, ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal jika bersamamu."

Gaara membelai surai indigo Hinata yang berantakan, sebelum akhirnya mengecup kelopak mata _amethyst_ tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tidurlah,"

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang begitu terik mengusik tidur Hinata hingga membuatnya menyerah untuk kembali beristirahat. Kesadarannya yang perlahan terkumpul, membawa semua kenangan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Dimana ia sedang minun dan bermain di diskotik, bertemu Gaara, menggodanya dan—yap, _one night stand_ dengannya.

Kening Hinata mengernyit. Dimana pemuda Rai itu sekarang?

Samar-samar, suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. _Well_ , ia di rumah pemuda itu sepertinya melihat tampilan kamar yang sama sekali berbeda dengan hotel.

Hinata bangun karena ia merasa haus, dan tentu lebih baik lagi jika ia bisa menemukan air sekaligus obat pengurang rasa sakit untuk kepalanya yang mulai berdengung seperti di sengat sekumpulan lebah.

"Tsk-, tidak ada air." Hinata berdecak, ia akhirnya mengenakan kaus besar milik Gaara yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dua gelas air putih langsung tandas dalam sekali minum, dan hal itu baru membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Namun saat perutnya berbunyi sedetik kemudian, gadis yang memiliki tinggi seratus lima puluh lima centi meter tersebut memutuskan untuk memasak mengingat kemarin siang adalah terakhir kali ia makan.

Dan, Gaara menyusulnya sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Wah, seperti mimpi." Kata pemuda itu ramah. "Aku terbangun, dan istriku membuatkanku sarapan."

Selama beberapa saat, Hinata merona. Namun ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan berkutat dengan telur yang saat ini tengah ia goreng. Sikap keras kepalanya kembali. "K-kalau begitu, anggaplah semua ini mimpi."

Gaara terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau bangun."

Hinata menahan napas. Sejak kapan pemuda itu menjadi tukang perayu? "Seingatku Gaara yang dulu bukan raja gombal seperti ini."

Gaara mendekat, lalu membantu Hinata membawakan dua buah telur mata sapi yang saat ini sudah ia tiriskan. "Tapi aku berani menjamin, bahwa kau sempat membayangkan kupeluk dari belakang saat sedang memasak, daripada membantumu seperti ini kan? Supaya kita bisa melakukan ini dan itu kemudian. Disini."

 _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak, pipinya merona. "Gaara—!"

Lagi, pemuda yang saat ini mengenakan kaus kasual warna merah tua favoritnya itu terkekeh. Lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Baiklah, kita bicarakan sambil sarapan."

Hinata mengekor di belakang, dan mereka berdua akhirnya sarapan dalam diam.

"Apa bahan makanan di kulkas habis?" Tanya Gaara memastikan, karena bukannya ia tak bersyukur, sarapan dengan telur saja ia merasa masih ada yang kurang. Karena biasanya, sekretaris kantornya selalu membawakan makan siang cepat saji untuknya. "Aku masih lapar."

Hinata menelan sarapannya, lalu menatap Gaara serius. "Apa saja yang terjadi semalam?"

"Kau bisa memasak lagi? Maksudku, apa kau tidak keberatan untuk masak lagi? Masakanmu enak."

Kening Hinata kembali mengernyit. "Ya, ya semalam kita sudah ini dan itu. Tapi aku tidak ingat semua-aku yakin, katakan padaku dari awal."

Gaara meringis. "Ayolah, aku masih lapar Hinata Hyuuga."

Sontak, mata _Amethyst_ Hinata memincing. "Jangan membahasnya saat kita sedang makan. Dan lagi, jangan pernah panggil aku begitu! Aku bukan Hyuuga lagi. Namaku hanya Hinata." Katanya marah.

Si Bungsu rai merasa tertarik. "Kenapa?"

Memalingkan pandangan matanya kesamping, Hinata terdiam sebentar apakah ia akan mengatakan pada Gaara atau tidak. Namun daripada ia bertanya lagi nanti, lebih baik Hinata mengatakan sejujurnya sekarang. Lalu, gadis bersurai biru tua tersebut bercerita mengapa ia sampai di depak keluar dari rumah Hyuuga. "Aku begitu tertekan karena dia berkhianat. Saat itu aku memilihnya karena dia begitu baik seperti ular berbisa, hingga membuatku meninggalkanmu. Dan karena aku depresi karena kehilangan dia, keluargaku menyerah hingga menitipkanku di rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi aku kabur, lalu lari kesini. Dan tentu saja, aku juga menyesal akibat pilihan bodohku untuk meninggalkanmu demi si brengsek itu. _But you can see_ , semuanya sudah terjadi."

Gaara hanya mengangguk maklum, ia tidak dendam pada Hinata sedikitpun. Karena memang, ia yakin suatu saat nanti Hinata akan kembali kedalam pelukannya. Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung saat mereka SMA, dan daripada waktu yang terus berlalu ia gunakan untuk membalas dendam, Gaara lebih memilih untuk mengubah dirinya supaya mapan, mandiri dan kelak, bisa membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dengan jirih-payahnya sendiri, dan lihat? Ia telah berhasil-meski ternyata tak sesusah yang Gaara kira. "Hmm, tak apa aku memaafkanmu."

Gaara tersenyum lembut, dan hal itu membuat Hinata tersipu. "Aku menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihanmu."

Teringat dengan tujuan awalnya, Hinata akhirnya kembali menatap Gaara intens dan mengabaikan ucapan Gaara barusan karena ia merasa tak layak mendapatkan semua kebaikan itu. "Ce-ceritakan dahulu padaku tentang semalam."

"Jangan membahasnya, kita sedang makan."

Namun, Hinata masih keras kepala. "Jangan membalik omonganku dan katakan padaku, Gaara."

Mendesah kalah, Gaara kemudian menatap sarapan Hinata yang masih setengah. "Bahkan kau masih belum menghabiskan makananmu,"

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Apa sarapanmu masih kau makan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Hinata geram. "Gaara!"

Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum simpul, kemudian bercerita. "Aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu di diskotik, kau mabuk. Dan awalnya, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar hotel terdekat. Tapi kau menolak, minta di antarkan pulang-oh ya, di mana rumahmu sekarang?"

Manik mutiara Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tak percaya. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Apa kau mau makan? Aku masih lapar, boleh untukku?"

"Kemana kau mengantarku kemudian?"

Gaara tak perlu persetujuan. Ia langsung mengambil sarapan Hinata, lalu memakannya. "Aku tidak jadi mengantarmu, karena kau memaksaku untuk-uhm, yah di mobil."

Hinata tak terlalu terkejut dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya ini, mengingat seluruh tubuhnya memang terasa pegal, terutama bagian kewanitaannya. Namun tetap saja, fakta bahwa semalam ia memang melakukannya membuat gadis itu syok. Kepala Hinata sedikit berdenyut saat memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Kalau ia hamil, bagaimana?

"G-Gaara, itu pertama kalinya untukku." Lirih Hinata malu. "Dan aku tak keberatan jika setelahnya, semua ini berakhir."

Kini, giliran Gaara yang mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Menghembuskan nafas cepat, gadis berponi itu kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-kita sudah lama berakhir, dan aku rasa semalam itu memang hanya kebetulan kita bertemu. Anggap saja, kita impas karena aku telah _memberikanmu hartaku_ , sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku telah meninggalkanmu dulu."

Pandangan Gaara menajam. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan kalimat sama yang Hinata katakan semalam. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"-Eh?"

"Aku semalam bilang padamu, bahwa aku ingin kau kembali. Ke-dalam-pelukannku. Dan kau sudah menjawab 'iya', dan 'bersedia'." Katanya kesal.

"Ta-tapi kau lihat, semalam aku mabuk."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Gaara-aku... aku..." Hinata tidak tahu, mengapa sisi lain dari hatinya merasa ada yang keberatan dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut. Bukannya Hinata sudah tak mencintainya lagi, namun ia hanya merasa... tidak pantas. Ia merasa sangat hina hingga tak layak mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari Gaara. "Aku sekarang sudah berubah, jadi jahat."

Gaara menghentikan aktivitas makannya, dan menatap Hinata lebih tajam. "Aku tahu, dan biarkan aku selesaikan sarapanku dahulu." _Karena aku perlu mengisi tenaga, setelah kau kuras habis semalam!_ Lanjut Gaara dalam hati.

"Aku pemabuk, perokok, bahkan gaya hidupku sudah beruba—"

"Hinata!" Pemuda itu mengerang, dan melemparkan sendoknya ke atas piring dengan kesal. "Aku sudah mengatakannya juga semalam, bahwa aku tidak perduli. Tadi pagi bahkan aku sudah memanggil Sasori untuk memastikannya!"

"Me-mengenai apa? penyakitkah?" Hinata mengambil minumnya, dan meneguk air putih tersebut supaya lebih tenang. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tak karuan sekarang. "A-aku sakit apa?"

"Bukan," Jawab Gaara enteng. "Meski kau bilang kau pemabuklah, pecandulah, perokoklah, tapi semua itu masih bisa di sembuhkan."

Lalu alis Hinata mengernyit. "Kalau begitu tentang apa?"

Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, pemuda bersurai merah tersebut kemudian menatap Hinata intens. "Sasori memeriksamu, dan selama beberapa hari ini ia sudah memastikan bahwa kau sekarang berada di masa suburmu, dan tentu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi membawa anakku begitu saja."

Hinata sukses tersedak. Bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk. Kalimat Gaara barusan terngiang kembali di kepala Hinata dengan sangat lancar tapi ia masih tak percaya. "-uhukk! Apa?!"

Gaara menopang wajahnya pada satu tangan, dan melunakkan tatapan matanya pada Hinata. "Dengar ya, pernikahan kita akan berlangsung seminggu lagi."

Kedua mata sang wanita terbelalak. Namun, suaranya tercekat begitu hendak memprotes.

"—Dan selama seminggu itu, aku akan memastikanmu tidak kabur dengan 'menyempurnakan' cikal bakal anakku, di rahimmu. Oh tentu saja, Jika hanya sekali sepertinya memang masih kurang."

Mulut Hinata ternganga, dan entah mengapa udara disekitarnya membuatnya merasa sesak!

 _What the hell_ , mimpi apa ia semalam!

Dan sebelum Hinata mampu menjawab, pemuda di hadapannya tersebut sudah menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan saat melanjutkan kalimat mematikannya. "Ya, kan Rai Hinata? Marga itu sepertinya cocok juga untukmu."

Hinata masih kesulitan bernafas saat Gaara mulai bangkit dari kursi dan meraih pundak kurusnya dari belakang. "Aku juga suka kau sekarang-yang binal. Mengingat semalam _kau meminta_ untuk _melakukannya_ di mobil, bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranku untuk _melakukannya_ di ruang makan?"

Gaara pasti sudah gila!

Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika mulut pemuda itu muali membasahi tengkuk Hinata dan meremas-remas kedua payudaranya yang tak terlindungi oleh apapun kecuali kaus kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah, tubuhnya terasa gemetar.

Ya Tuhan, kejutan apa lagi sekarang?

Sentuhan Gaara yang semakin lama semakin intim, sukses membuat Hinata pasrah dengan semua yang akan dilakukan pemuda tersebut terhadap tubuhnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau menerimaku," Bisik sang calon suami mesra di telinganya, Hinata melenguh. "Katakan, Hinata."

"H-ughh... G-Gaara, tanganmu!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, sebelum menarik kursi Hinata kebelakang dan mengangkangkan sebelah kakinya di atas meja. Gaara kemudian meremas kembali dada kenyal Hinata dari belakang. "Katakan."

Hinata mengerang, gerakan jemari pemuda itu di kewanitaannya benar-benar membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan desahannya. "I-Iya, aku ma-ughh..."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Gaara memasukkan dua jarinya dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku tidak dengar."

"A-aku juga mencintai-hahh... Mencintaimu, Ga-ARGHHH!"

"Apa?"

Kocokan jari-jari Gaara yang semakin cepat pada vaginanya membuat Hinata merasa akan gila. _Fuck_ , ia akan mencapai batasnya-lagi, hanya dengan jari pemuda itu yang mengobrak-abrik kewanitaanya. Memalukan, tapi nikmat. "AKU MAU, GAARA SIALAN-KYAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

Stuck In The Moment

.

.

.

Jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, dan itu artinya, upacara pernikahan Gaara-Hinata akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Namun saat Kankurou dan Temari yang malah terlihat cemas, Matsuri hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Dimana Gaara?!" Bentak Rai Temari dengan nada cemas. "Aku sudah menanyakannya pada mempelai wanita, tapi ia juga tidak tahu!"

"Aku akan mencari di toilet." Kata Kankurou.

Matsuri melirik vas bunga besar yang ada di sebelahnya dengan malas. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bantu aku mencarinya, kau kan sekretarisnya!"

Dalam hati, Matsuri mengumpat karena ia tak di bayar ekstra untuk hal ini. Namun, gadis berambut cokelat tersebut tetap patuh. "Baik."

Setelah itu, Temari pergi mencari adiknya di setiap sudut ruangan pesta. Sedangkan Matsuri, ia lebih memilih untuk memakan hidangan yang tersaji di sisi ruangan karena ia belum sarapan. Kalau dua kakak Gaara itu melihat? Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja. Toh, bosnya juga tidak akan kemana-mana.

Karena Matsuri tahu, dimana Gaara berada.

"Kau-aghh... kau gila?!" Hinata mengerang tertahan, membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri agar tak terdengar sampai luar. "G-Gaara, upacaranya akan di-Hmphhh!"

Calon suaminya tersebut mengabaikan peringatan Hinata, dan memilih untuk mendorong tubuh setengah telanjang itu supaya setengah membungkuk di cermin rias. "K-kau kan yang nakal-shh... Kau yang menyembunyikanku dari Temari-nee!"

Mata _Amethyst_ Hinata menatap pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya, wajahnya memerah saat melihat Gaara tengah menyetubuhinya dengan baju pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka. "K-kau sendiri yang datang kesini-Ahh... Gaara-nghh!"

Pemuda itu membungkuk, lalu menepuk pantat Hinata dengan keras. "Kau melihatnya di cermin, hm?"

Membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat, calon mempelai wanita itu semakin kesusahan menahan desahan nikmatnya saat Gara mulai bergerak dengan liar. "Nghh... Ga-Gaara-mnhh!"

Pemuda yang mengenakan setelan jas putih tersebut menarik wajah Hinata, dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Melumat habis daging kenyal tersebut hingga saliva mereka saling menyatu. "Hina-mmh..."

Hinata mengerang, kejantanan Gaara yang menghentak dengan sangat cepat di dalam kewanitaannya memubuat Hinata merasa seeprti mau meledak! Ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi!

"Ougmhh... Gaa-nghhh... aku-ahh... ahhh! Aku akan keluar!"

Gaara memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan meningkatkan tempo sodokannya. Pinggulnya yang bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat membuat Hinata melenguh tertahan sebelum akhirnya mengaku kalah karena tak bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi.

Meremas dada Hinata dengan kasar dari luar gaun, Gaara menggeram tertahan. "Tahan Hinata, aku juga-khhh!"

Hinata bisa merasakan penis Gaara yang semakin keras, menyodok dengan kasar kewanitaannya hingga menimbulkan suara becek yang begitu jelas. Benda berurat tersebut semakin berdenyut-denyut. Oh, astagaaa!

"Akhh... Gaara-oughh, kau menyodokku! Ahhh... di sana, yah di sana!"

"A-ahhh... Hina-nghh... aku kelu-arghh... aku keluarr!"

"Y-ya, Gaara! Aku juga akan-Keluarghhh... AAAAHHHH!"

Cairan panas yang mengaliri rahimnya dapat Hinata rasakan dengan jelas. Jumlahnya banyak, sangat banyak malah hingga cairan tersebut keluar dengan perlahan di kedua kakinya. Bahkan selama beberapa saat, Hinata juga masih bisa merasakan kejantanan Gaara yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam sana.

Keduanya terengah.

"K-Kau gila-hah... hahh..."

Si pemuda beriris hijau hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Hinata dan merapikan kembali celana beserta setelan jasnya. Ia tampak berantakan.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya nanti malam," Kata Gaara serius, namun wajahnya masih tersenyum. "Aku ingin banyak anak darimu, Hinata."

Hinata hanya terdiam. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dan dengan di bantu Gaara, sang mempelai wanita tersebut lalu berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya. "Aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana anakku nanti, mungkin dia akan mesum sepertimu."

Gaara meralat. "Anak kita."

Dan tepat tiga menit sebelum acara dimulai, Matsuri membuka pintu dan memberikan tatapan memelas. "Durasi, Durasi."

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu kemudian mendekat, dan dengan sangat cepat membantu memperbaiki penampilan Hinata. Mengolesi lipstik lagi, bedak lagi, gaun lagi, bahkan parfum yang sangat banyak agar _napak tilas_ aroma percintaan mereka tidak terlalu jelas.

"Te-terimakasih, Matsuri." Ujar Hinata tulus dengan pipi yang sudah berwarna merah akut.

Gadis itu hanya terseyum, lalu menjawab dengan jujur. "Tak masalah, bos Gaara memang sudah membayarku untuk ini."

Si bos sedikit terseinggung. "Hei!"

"Baiklah Hinata-san, sudah siap. Segera bergegaslah! Upacaranya akan dimulai!"

Sialan, bocah ini mengabaikan atasannya!

Hinata mengangguk, lalu membungkuk sekali lagi sebagai rasa terimakasih. Sang mempelai wanita yang sangat menawan tersebut segera pamit untuk pergi ke tempat upacara bersama sang mempelai pria-Gaara.

Gaara menerima uluran tangan Hinata, lalu tersenyum tulus sambil mengaitkan tangan Hinata di lengan kirinya. Mereka berdua, lalu berjalan beriringan.

Matsuri tersenyum lega memandang keduanya. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Bos dan Hinata-san!"

 **.**

 **Stuck In The Moment; End**

 **.**

Halo! :D

Halo readers _tertjintah!_ Lama tak jumpa karena saya hiatus cukup lama, dan kalian boleh melempari saya dengan roti nastar sepuasnya! *eh* :3 Habis lebaran lho, jangan marah ya! Hika juga mau minta maaf lahir bathin karena;

Hiatus

Sekali Update ratenya begini

Nambah dosa lagi Eits tapi itu bagi yang nekat baca ya :'v resiko ditanggung sendiri!

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk:**

 **Ne Maki Lucis Caelum, Guest, Virgo-Shaka Mia, Triwik97, keiKO-buu89, Guest, Shion-Hana, RahilsanXD, RinZiTao, .77, Natsu no Midori, clarin, Amerarudori, permatadian, yuka, riyui, rina naomi, namikaze, Lgaara, Silver rose, Ade854, Morita Naomi, Arikazushitoka, dan silent reader semua ^^**

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya :") saat ini Hika sedang berusaha bangkit dari HIATUS, jadi mohon selalu dukungannya ya! ^^ akhir bahagia dengan lemon yang sukses bikin sakit kepala pas ngetiknya, semoga bisa membuat readers sekalian puas :') plis jangan minta sequel, dll supaya fict yang lain bisa jalan #aminnn #digeplak!#

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan waktunya untuk membaca, Sampai bertemu di fict-fict selanjutnya ya! ^^ Ps: sequel anata II sedang di usahakan :*

 _Salam hangat, Hikari no Aoi._

Stuck In The Moment; CLEAR!


End file.
